Digital Powers
by StormDragon
Summary: Sometimes tbe truth can be confusing... (Sorry, I know that's lame)
1. The Red-Winged Angel

Digital Powers:  
The Red-Winged Angel  
  
  
"We have to go back…there?" Sora shuddered. Past memories and emotions flooded through her mind.  
  
Gennai nodded slowly. "Yes. I know you have mixed feelings about that place…"  
  
"My emotions aren't mixed, I know exactly how I feel about that place." Tai angrily mumbled.  
  
"I know," Gennai sighed, "but you have to go. Datamon has something hidden there that you must get." He looked around at the 6 original Digidestineds, excluding T.K. and Kari. "But only two of you may enter the pyramid itself, and no Digimon may enter. You must decide on the second, because Sora must go in." he looked Sora straight in the eye, then nodded so she would understand. "Choose wisely. If you select the right one, the purpose of this mission will become clear." He looked around at the teens, not one moving an inch. His gray hair bobbed as he looked from face to face. "Well are you gonna decide?"  
  
Matt stepped forward. "I think we've all chosen the right person in our minds." He smiled. "I believe I speak for us all when I say that Tai should go with Sora."  
  
Gennai looked around to see everyone nod in their brief agreement. He caught Tai's eyes and gained a sharp nod from him. "Good. Now you must go and find what Datamon has hidden within his pyramid walls." They began to file out of the room. "And learn more about your past…" his final words faded away with the footsteps of the last person leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
  
The group walked in silence across the warm brown sand. Sora looked over at Biyomon, who was flying alongside her because the sand had become too hot for the pink bird to walk on. Biyomon caught Sora's gaze and smiled. "It'll be alright Sora." Her blue faceted eyes gleamed brightly in the midday sun.  
  
Mimi wiped back the sweat from her forehead. "I was wondering," she said, looking around at all her friends, "how come only two people can go in the pyramid at once? And no Digimon? It's not like I really wanted to go in or anything, but…"  
  
Izzy quickly cut her off. "Gennai told me that Datamon's Pyramid has sensors of some sort in it. These can detect the power of a Digimon and the power from our digivices. No Digimon can enter because their power will alert Datamon, even a Baby stage Digimon. And our digivices emit the same type of digital power, but not as strongly. When there is more than two digivices the sensors pick up the emitted digital energy.  
  
Mimi looked confused, "So why don't we leave our digivices out here somewhere safe, with our Digimon?" she motioned toward the plant-like Palmon, who was standing beside her.  
  
Izzy closed his dark eyes and shook his head, his short red hair shaking slightly with the movement of his head. "No. I'm sorry, but that wouldn't work. You see: the digital power is within us, the digivices are used for transferring energy from us to our Digimon and vice versa. Even without our digivices, we all still have the same digital power the Digimon have. So if more than two of us go in at a time, the digital energy within us will be a dead giveaway to Datamon." The warm breeze whipped around the teens like a sly fox, pulling the golden sand up into the air and whipping at them. Izzy raised his hand above his eyes to block the sand from his eyes as he looked at his companions.  
  
"Oh. I get it!" Mimi smiled as the wind began to die down. She noticed that the wind had subsided. "What was that all about?" she leaned down and asked Palmon.  
  
Palmon shrugged, the light fuchsia petals on her head waving slightly from the sudden burst of wind. "I don't know." She lifted her leaf-like palms in confusion.  
  
"Whatever it was, I just think that we should keep going." Matt motioned forward across the sand, then walked over to Izzy. "Hey Iz, this digital power, what is it?"  
  
"Each of us six was born with the digital power. It determines, ultimately, who will be, or in our case who is, the Digidestined. But so far as I know it hasn't effected us in any way, just so we could use it to strengthen our Digimon." Izzy picked up his white digivice and motioned to it. "The digital power and our digivices have allowed us to have a bond with the creatures of the digital part of the world - the Digimon." Tentomon flew up beside Izzy as he placed his digivice back onto his belt.  
  
"Hey guys - Look! I can see the pyramid now!" Gabumon shouted, pointing towards the distant figure of an upside-down pyramid among the shimmering sand.  
  
Everyone ran up to where Gabumon was standing. "That stupid thing." Tai muttered with hatred. He closed his eyes to block out the sight of the building.  
  
A warm hand rested on his shoulder. "You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to. I'm sure someone else would…"  
  
Tai turned around to face Sora; "Of course I'll go in with you, Sora. I just hate some of the memories that go along with this place, that's all."  
  
He smiled at her, but she was looking down at the sand. 'If only you knew…" she whispered longingly, more to herself then to Tai.  
  
Tai's face became worried. He softly lifted her chin up with his hand. "If only I knew what?" he asked, but she turned her face away. "Sora…what's wrong?"  
  
"Whatever you two are talking about can wait until you're in the pyramid! Come on!" Matt shouted from the group, waving for them to hurry up.  
  
Sora looked up at Tai, then turned around and ran towards the rest of her friends across the warm sand. Tai watched with concern and then dashed off after her.  
  
~~~  
  
The entire group was seated in a circle on the temperate sand, chatting a little bit after eating the food Joe had brought for their dinner. Sora sat furthest from the pyramid. She dusted off he fuchsia tee shirt and khaki shorts as she looked around at the others finishing off their meals and talking with each other. She looked down at the golden sand and began tracing the symbol of her crest with her index finger in the sand.  
  
She noticed the presence of someone else beside her and she quickly covered up her sketch with her hand.  
  
"Are you ready to go into the pyramid?" she looked over to see Tai sit down on the sand beside her, his navy blue tee shirt also sprinkled with the shimmering grains of sand.  
  
Sora reached up and dusted some sand from the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah, I guess." She sighed, going back to drawing in the sand.  
  
"What's the matter Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sora replied flatly, then turned to Mimi, who was addressing the whole group.  
  
"I was wondering about something else." Mimi said in a bright voice. "What do we when Sora and Tai go into the pyramid?" she motioned with her hands towards Sora and Tai, then to the pyramid as it loomed over them like a mighty fortress.  
  
Joe looked where Mimi was motioning then to Izzy, whom they expected to answer their questions. "And what exactly do Tai and Sora need to find that Datamon has, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know what they have to find," Izzy replied, "Gennai didn't explain that. But he did tell me that we should all go back to his house when they go into the pyramid."  
  
Mimi looked up at the pyramid then back. "Why?" She asked. "It's not gonna take them that long, is it?" Her eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "This mission shouldn't take exceedingly long, so Gennai says. He said to just go back to his house and not worry about Sora and Tai."  
  
Matt rolled his blue eyes, pushing back a strand of loose hair. "Whatever Gennai say…" he said. He tuned towards Sora and Tai as he stood. "Are you guys ready to go? It's getting late." He spoke slowly, motioning toward the lowering sun in the sky.  
  
Tai stood up and helped Sora to her feet. "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. After saying byes to their friends, they headed off.  
  
"Be careful Tai!" Agumon shouted as he turned to leave with the others.  
  
Biyomon flew up into the air as Sora turned to wave. "And watch over Sora for me!" she called.  
  
Tai smiled inwardly. "As always!" he shouted in reply to both his partner and Sora's. Smiling, he turned to walk into the pyramid.  
  
~~~  
  
Sora looked around at the dusty brown walls of the pyramid. She remembered the Gazimon that once roamed the labyrinth-like halls of the pyramid as servants of Etemon, but now all there was left was broken and cracked pieces of the faded tan walls and pieces of scrap metal laid around the corners of the wall.  
  
Tai was observing the same thing. "When did the pyramid have pieces of junk metal lying around the place?" He said out loud to himself, then he looked over at Sora, who was quietly walking beside him.  
  
"Since Datamon took over." Sora replied quietly.  
  
Tai looked over at Sora in surprise. She had never been this way before, except for when she thought her crest wouldn't glow. Something was bothering her. "Sora…tell me what's wrong. I know something's bugging you." Sora closed her eyes and sadly sighed, but kept on going without saying anything. "Sora! This time you're not going to avoid me!" Tai said, stepping in front of Sora and facing her, walking backwards to match her stride. "Please tell me. Sora, you know you can trust me…" a tear rolled down Sora's cheek and Tai sighed in frustration. "Sora…aahhh…!"   
  
Sora looked up to see Tai fall into a large pit in the floor in front of her. "Tai!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Joe glanced at his watch. "I hope they're alright." He looked about at the other concerned faces around the table.  
  
Gennai walked into the room. "Don't worry, they'll be fine!"  
  
"Don't worry? They're our friends!" Mimi exclaimed. "How can we not worry?"  
  
Matt stood up and looked at Gennai with an intimidating gaze. "What exactly do the have to get Gennai?!" he asked.  
  
Gennai sighed, stepping back. "Don't mutiny on me already! You'll see when they arrive back. As I told you before, the purpose of their mission will become clear to you soon." He ushered them out of the dining area and into the living room. "Meanwhile, why don't you all do something resourceful. "Piximon told me how you all are so good at it…" He handed them each something.  
  
"CLEAN YOUR HOUSE?!?" they all shouted.  
  
~~~  
  
Tai shouted as he felt the air pull at him as he fell. He tried to open his eyes against the pressure, and when he succeeded he found that his vision was blurry. Vaguely he could make out the image of something - it wasn't very clear - but he could see a pair of red wings. Suddenly he felt something grasp him tightly, slowing his decent and then pulling him back up towards the top. "Garudamon?" he slowly whispered in an inaudible voice, for the wings were the wings of Garudamon. 'It can't be,' he told himself, 'Biyomon left with the others…' His mind reeled with confusion, then he blacked out.  
  
What seemed like hours later Tai woke up. He slowly opened his eyes when he remembered where he was. "S-Sora?" he whispered, slowly sitting up. His eyes slowly focused on the image resting in front of him. It was Sora, she had her back to him, and upon her back were two red-feathered wings. The feathers were of a dark crimson red; the seven foremost feathers on each wing were banded with two yellow stripes upon the tip. The wings - her wings - slowly quivered with Sora's shaking body. "Sora…' Tai breathed, taking in the sight before him. "They're beautiful…" a tone of awe colored his voice as he spoke to her.  
  
Sora slowly turned to face Tai, tears streaming down her cheeks. She forced a weak smile. "That's what Biyomon said that you would say when you saw them." She whispered, looking down at the floor beside her.  
  
Tai stood up and walked over to her. Sora recoiled when he sat down beside her, ducking her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. "You saved my life." Tai whispered.  
  
"I couldn't just let you fall…' she replied, looking up at Tai. "But I was afraid of what you'd say about…my wings. I thought that you might think that I was some kind of freak…"  
  
"Never." Tai replied. He lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "…How long have you had your wings?" he asked softly, deep concern for her in his eyes.  
  
Sora sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "Since around the time Datamon kidnapped me…a little after that. I had them even before I knew who Garudamon was. I hid because of it. Not knowing how you guys would react added to my worrying about my crest." She sighed. "Sometimes they show up involuntarily. Like one time I was on the Odaiba Bridge, looking over the bay and the city. While I was standing there, a man with a gun came up behind me and threatened to shoot me if I yelled for help. Since I didn't scream because I was too afraid, he thought that it would be fun to throw me off the bridge. I froze in fear then he lifted me up and threw me over, just like I was a bag of garbage. My wings just…appeared and caught me just above the water, and a huge gust of wind arose, tossing the sea and knocking the gunman on the bridge down to his knees. And luckily a police car was nearby and saw the man. They came and arrested him, but they couldn't find me; but that's because I landed roughly on the nearby shore and ran home. I guess my wings disappeared when I was running, because when I got home they were gone. My mama was working at the flower shop, so I just ran upstairs and hid in my room, crying. I wanted to call you, but I was too afraid, I don't know how I would've explained it to you, I didn't understand it myself. I was so scared…"  
  
She glanced up at Tai, who looked horrified at the thought of someone throwing her off the bridge, and Sora could sense the anger and sorrow in his eyes. "You know that strange wind that blew up while we were walking here?" Sora continued. Tai nodded. "Well I caused that wind. Sometimes when I get really worried or afraid, a strong gust like that arises. I can control it if I control my emotions, but I guess they got a little out of control." Sora smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
Sora stood up, the feathers of her wings gently shaking with her movement. She folded them to her back. "The reason why I didn't want to come back, but I had to, was because I didn't want to face Datamon again. When he was cloning me, he must've done something that caused me to have wings."  
  
Tai stood up also, clenching his fists as he spoke. "That Datamon, now I dislike that piece of junk more then ever - doing something like that to you." He turned to Sora. 'Lets keep going. I'll be here for you when we face Datamon…our friends must be worried…"  
  
~~~  
  
Matt stood up in front of Gennai, leaning heavily on the broom he has been given to clean with. "Ok, we've cleaned your living room, kitchen, and even your bathroom! Now what? Your attic?" his voice raised in loud annoyance.  
  
Gennai waved his hand, "No you silly boy! I don't have an attic, but you can clean the basement if you want…"  
  
Everyone fell down in astonishment and exhaustion.  
  
"Guess not…" Gennai chuckle. He turned and motioned with his hands. "Follow me then…"  
  
~~~  
  
The firewall sparked and hissed as Sora and Tai stood looking at it. The two teens glanced at each other and then Tai stepped forward. "Well here goes," he mused. He quickly thrust his hand forward, closing his eyes and bracing himself. When no pain came, he sighed in relief and motioned for Sora to come.  
  
Upon steeping through, their eyes took in the sight of the same room Sora had been hidden in. "Ah…so you're here," a mechanical voice called. It sounded like Datamon, but…different. "Now I can learn more about those wings of yours."  
  
Tai leaped forward, "What have you done to Sora, Datamon?" he spat, stopping in his tracks in front of a Digimon that looked like Datamon, but much more advanced.  
  
The Digimon turned to face Tai. "I am no longer the weaker Datamon I was; I have transformed myself into CompuDatamon. And I haven't done anything to your precious Sora."  
  
Sora walked up from behind Tai, slowly revealing her crimson wings. "W-what do you mean?" she asked quietly.  
  
CompuDatamon turned his mechanical head to look over at the girl. His gaze fell upon he softly trembling wings. "Those wings of yours, I did not create them. They were always within you. From the first I could tell that you had strong digital power within you. So when I had kidnapped you, I used your crest to unleash your power - I wanted to use it for myself you see - but it was already configured as those wings you have now, and your power to cause gusts of wind." He turned to the computer behind him and punched a few keys, and a few wires from his body connected to some plug-ins on the monitor. A picture of the younger Sora appeared upon the screen. He continued to speak as he tapped more keys. "When I cloned you I also scanned you for the power and its sources. On the screen is a picture of you from before, and now I must finish my research to see how your wings and the digital power has developed." He chuckled as four beams of light shot out of machinelike structures; each positioned in the four upper extreme corners of the room.  
  
Sora took flight as the beams headed towards her. She knew they were to scan her, but knowing Datamon's - or CompuDatamon's - personality, it probably wouldn't be too pleasant.  
  
Tai watched in horror as Sora dodged the beams of light. CompuDatamon chuckled even more. "That's it," he said in a mock sweet voice, "Use your wings my dear. The more you use them, the stronger they become." He watched in satisfaction as Sora began to slow. A great wind suddenly burst through the room like a pack of hungry wolves, but it faded as quickly as it had begun. CompuDatamon's metal face contorted into a smirk as Sora evidently began to get tired. "So I see you haven't used them much at all. Give up now before you tire yourself out completely. Either way, I'm gonna get what I want."  
  
Sora was straining as she glided on her red feathered wings. Abruptly she couldn't hold herself up, her energy was draining, and she felt herself falling towards the ground.  
  
"Sora!" Tai shouted, leaping in mid air and catching her, feathers falling all around. Landing swiftly on the ground, he tried to shield her with his body.  
  
All four beams directed straight towards the two teens. Pain struck Tai as the first beam hit him.  
  
"Trying to protect her from the scans are you? Well it's not going to work! I'll just gain an image of you both!" CompuDatamon laughed, then turned upon his four robot legs and began to type some more.  
  
Tai could feel Sora shaking underneath his body, and he clenched his teeth, bearing the pain as he held on tightly to the girl, trying to comfort her.  
  
"That's right." CompuDatamon said, watching the screen and then glancing over at the huddled teens. "Now its done." He said, as the beams retracted back into the machines they came from. CompuDatamon chuckled evilly. "Just like a shot - quick and painful." Moving quickly, he looked at the image of the teenage Sora.  
  
Tai struggled to sit up, moving so he wasn't crushing Sora. She lay curled up, her wings flattened out across her back. Tai gently shook her, "Sora…" he whispered. She softly shivered and then lifted her head. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sora nodded her head. "Thanks." She whispered back. She sat up, shaking her head to clear it.  
  
Tai smiled. "We should get what we were sent here for while tin head over there is busy. Then we should get out of here as soon as we've got them."  
  
"Oh, those things." CompuDatamon said, without even taking his eyes off the computer screen. He pressed a button, triggering a panel in the wall. The dull gray slab slid up, revealing a pedestal with two silver claw-shaped objects. Within each metal stand was a crystal; one was a fiery orange, and the other a vibrant crimson red. CompuDatamon chuckled, "Take them if you want, they're of no use to me."  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other. Tai shrugged and then slowly began to walk across the floor towards the jewels. At a few feet's distance he turned to look back at Sora, and immediately robotic Digimon such as Mekanorimon and Guardromon surrounded him. "You didn't think I was going to just let you have them." CompuDatamon laughed, moving up behind Sora. "You've fallen right into my trap! Ha!"  
  
Tai saw CompuDatamon sneaking up on Sora, attempting to capture her. "Sora!" he shouted.  
  
Sora quickly glimpsed back, then shot up into the air. "Blast you boy!" CompuDatamon growled. "That's the last time you'll ruin my plans!"  
  
Sora agilely dived down; avoiding collision with the mechanical Digimon surrounding Tai, then grabbed Tai by the waist, lifting him up from the mechanical onslaught. "Grab the gems!" she told him, flying over the two gems. "I'll gets us out of here."  
  
Tilting her crimson wings, she swooped closer to the gems, allowing Tai to snatch them up off their claw-shaped stands, one in each hand. Sora made a massive U-turn, clutching on to Tai tightly. The Guardromon and Mekanorimon turned, marching off after the fleeing Digidestineds. Sora closed her eyes and braced herself as she burst through the firewall. She could hear the heavy thuds of the machine-like Digimon's feet as they followed behind. "Hold on tight!" Sora called down to Tai as she flew down the long winding hall. She began to slow as there were getting further from their pursuers.  
  
Tai shoved both of the glittering jewels into his pockets, then looked up at Sora. "You can stop Sora. I don't want you to tire yourself out…"  
  
Sora shook her head. "I have to get us out of here! The entrance is right up there." She narrowed her wings, leaning down to pull through the narrow doorway.  
  
The slowly setting sun filled their eyesight as Sora flew out over the desert. Swooping low, she let go of Tai and he landed on his feet in the golden sand. Sora backwinged, then landed on the sand beside him, falling over from exhaustion as soon as she touched the ground.  
  
"Sora?" Tai whispered, kneeling beside her.  
  
Sora turned her head and looked up into his brown eyes. "…So tired…" she mumbled, trying to lift herself up.  
  
Tai placed a hand on her soft arm. "Don't." he whispered. "I'll carry you." He picked her up effortlessly. Her wings were gone.  
  
Across the whitish-brown sand he headed towards Gennai's house, Sora fast asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where are they?" Matt demanded. Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon sat beside him on Gennai's couch. "We told our parents wed be late for dinner, but not this late!"  
  
"Speaking of dinner, I'm pretty hungry myself."  
  
"Tai!" Agumon shouted, jumping off of the couch and running up to his friend. In Tai's arms lay a sleeping Sora.  
  
"What's with Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"If you get out of the way I can tell you." Tai replied. Matt got up off of the sofa. "She's just tired, that's all." Tai replied, gently lying Sora onto the couch. He turned to Gennai, "Gennai, can you call all our parents and tell them we're spending the night and will be back tomorrow?"  
  
Gennai nodded, "Already been done."  
  
Izzy turned to Tai. "Did you find the DigiGems?" he asked, standing up from Gennai's computer.  
  
"DigiGems?" Tai asked. "Oh, you must mean these." He pulled the two fist-sized gems out of his pockets and handed them to Izzy.  
  
Izzy accepted the gems, bringing them over to the computer, where two claw-like structures rested - like those in CompuDatamon's lab. He placed the each one in a stand, clamping the talons down tightly onto the gems. "Yes, DigiGems." He sat down at the computer and began to type. "Gennai told us about them; only because Matt bugged him to no end about it, and we were sick and tired of cleaning his house." Tai looked around with a quizzical look and saw Matt smirk. "I'll tell you about them tomorrow when Sora gets up." Izzy replied, turning from the computer screen. He looked over at Sora. "Sora has the right idea. I bet it has been a trying day on you Tai, and the rest of us could also use some sleep. So why don't we do so."  
  
Tai nodded along with the others, and they all settled in for a well-deserved night's rest.  
  
~~~  
  
Sora blinked as the bright morning sun flooded into the room, sat up, and yawned, stretching after what seemed to be a long night.  
  
"Sora! You're awake!" Sora turned her head to see Biyomon's relieved face.  
  
Sora smiled. "Yes Biyomon, thanks!" she giggled as she watched her Digimon.  
  
"Sora…" she looked over to see Tai sitting at the end of the sofa. His eyes held a certain hint of worry that Sora recognized from the day before. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Sora smiled, "Yeah, I'm just a little hungry." She lightly rubbed her stomach in emphasis.  
  
Tai smiled back. "Allow me…" he said, getting up off of the couch and walking into the other room.  
  
Biyomon hopped up onto the couch beside Sora. She rubbed her soft, feathered head against Sora's arm. "I'm glad you're back Sora." She whispered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Tai stood at the doorway, observing Sora and Biyomon with a plate of food in his hands. Sora was softly scratching Biyomon's feathers.  
  
Biyomon looked up and noticed Tai. "Tai's here with your food Sora." She said to Sora. Tai walked up and handed Sora the plate of food, sitting down on the end of the couch.  
  
"Thanks Tai." Sora said, taking a bite of the freshly fried egg. "I'm glad Matt taught you how to cook, before I would have to be afraid to eat this."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said with a sarcastic tone. Tai watched Sora as she ate, then spoke a few minutes later. "I'm glad yore alright. Mimi wouldn't stop bugging me to tell her what happened."  
  
Sora laid her fork on the emptied plate and laid it on the table in front of her. ""Did you?" she stared straight into Tai's eyes.  
  
"No," Tai shook his head, "but she kept asking me why you were so tired and I wasn't. I just told her that the trip was hard on you."  
  
Biyomon rubbed her head up against Tai. "Sora told me that you took care of her." Tai scratched Biyomon along with Sora.  
  
Tai smiled, looking from Biyomon to Sora. "It's more like Sora took care of me. She saved my life you know - twice."  
  
Biyomon turned her head and looked up at Sora. "Really Sora?" Sora nodded meekly. Biyomon smiled, again rubbing her head against Sora. "That's good." She whispered.  
  
Tai looked at Sora as she lovingly scratched her Digimon, her brown hair falling around her face, and her red-brown eyes closed slightly. Tai stood up from the small couch. "Sora…" Sora looked up at him, never ceasing her Digimon's pampering. "…I'll be just out there, on that cliff," he pointed out the window towards a large cliff overlooking the sea. "Can you tell everyone to meet me out there in a little while?"  
  
"Sure." Sora replied.  
  
Tai smiled, "I'll see you soon then." and he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Matt tapped his foot impatiently. "Tai, why did you drag us all out here?" he called.  
  
Mimi looked around at the ocean. "You have to admit, the scenery sure is beautiful…"  
  
Tai turned from looking over the cliff to his five friends, he smiled when he saw Sora. "I've called you all here today…"  
  
"Cut to the chase!" Matt shouted.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes at Matt, "…because I wanted to show you all this…" he turned to face the cliff, then suddenly, he jumped.  
  
"Tai!" Sora shouted, running up to the edge of the cliff. 'Not again…' she thought.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?!" Matt shouted. He saw Sora jump off the cliff after Tai. 'Sora! …Have they gone nuts?" he turned to Mimi, Joe, and Izzy.  
  
All four ran to the side of the cliff. "I can't see them, the mist from the ocean is too dense." Joe said.  
  
"Somebody go get Biyomon and Tentomon!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Wait!" Mimi called. "I see something. Look!" she pointed just as Sora and Tai flew past them, Sora with two large crimson wings. Mimi stared at Sora in amazement. "Wow Sora…how pretty." She whispered.  
  
"Thanks for saving me again." Tai whispered in Sora's ear as she softly landed them both onto the ground.  
  
"I should have let you fall for planning this and doing this to me." Sora whispered back playfully.  
  
"Tai! Sora!" Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Matt each shouted.  
  
Izzy looked at Sora. Tai was standing beside her with an arm around her waist, and her wings curved back slightly. Izzy recognized the wing pattern, but he couldn't recall where he has seen it. "Sora," he started. He could tell by her eyes that she was worried about what he would say. "Where did you get the wings? They look amazingly like…"  
  
"Garudamon's." Sora answered.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy replied. "Where'd you get them from? I'd like to know more." He took a step towards Sora.  
  
"Back off Izzy." Tai growled. "This is Sora you're talking to here, not one of your test subjects."   
  
Izzy looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Sora. My curiosity was getting a little out of hand." He looked down at the ground.  
  
Sora smiled. "Its okay Izzy. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
Mimi stepped forward. It's lunchtime. Don't you think we should all go and eat?" everyone nodded. "Then we can go home to our families."  
  
She began walking towards the house with her friends, then she turned to see Tai and Sora enveloped in a deep kiss, Sora's beautiful red wings curved up and around them both. She turned and continued walking back up to the house, and she smiled, whispering to herself. "Tai and his red winged angel…" she grinned. "That sounds like a good name for a story…or even a song…The Red Winged Angel…"  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
…Well, Not quite…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd you like it? If you want, you can read the sequel, once I'm done writing it. Or you can just end at this part, because it makes sense finished this way. Whatever way you want to read it, please tell me how this part is. Thanks!   
  
~ StormDragon (Tirva) 


	2. The New

Digital Powers:  
The New  
  
"Izzy?" Tai asked into his phone. "Yo Iz!" he impatiently tapped on the receiver. "Are you still examining those DigiGem thingamabobs?"  
  
"Uh…yeah." Izzy said in a distracted tone. "Hey Tai? Can you and Sora come over to my house? I'd like to clear up a few things."  
  
"Sure." Tai replied, "I was going to call Sora anyway. We should be right over."  
  
"Prodigious! Thanks Tai. Bye."  
  
"See ya." Tai spun around in his chair and hung the phone up, then dialed Sora's number.  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi."  
  
"Oh hi Tai. I'll go get Sora for you." Tai heard her put the phone down and walk into the other room, calling for Sora.  
  
Tai smiled as he heard Sora run up to the phone. "Tai!" she shouted.  
  
"Hi Angel." Tai cooed. He sometimes called Sora 'Angel'; because of the song that Mimi convinced Matt to write and sing in his band. One of Matt's concerts was coming up, and Matt was planning on dedicating the song to Sora and Tai on its debut. But Tai mainly called her that because he believed she was his angel; she did save his life a few times after all. Besides, Sora didn't know about the song, and he wasn't supposed to tell her. "Can you meet me over at Izzy's house ASAP?"  
  
"Sure Tai," Sora replied, "but what for?"  
  
"Izzy wants to 'clear up a few things'." Tai replied. "At least that's what he told me." Same old Tai.  
  
"Oh, alright." Sora responded. "I'll meet you there. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Angel!" Tai hung up the phone with a grin on his face. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted his mom making brownies with what looked like potatoes. "Hey mom, I'll be over Izzy's for a while. I should be back before dinner."  
  
"Alright Tai!" his mother called. "I'll save some of my potato brownies for you." She looked around; noticing that he was already gone. "Tai…? Wow, he left awfully fast. I didn't get to tell him that I was making tofu surprise for dinner. Oh well, I guess it will be more of a surprise then ever."  
  
~~~  
  
Tai had just arrived at Izzy's house when Sora knocked at the door. "Sorry I'm late." She said, "I just had to help with a few things at the flower shop."  
  
"That's fine," Izzy said, leading them into a room with a nameplate that read Koushiro by the door. "Sora, I hope you don't mind that I've invited Ken over also."  
  
"No, its okay," Sora shrugged, "they're all gonna have to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner." She and Tai seated themselves on Izzy's bed when there was a knock at the at the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" Izzy shouted.  
  
Ken opened the door, Minomon in his arms. "Your mother told me that you'd be in your room." He turned to Sora and Tai. "Hi Tai, Sora."  
  
"Ken, come in, sit down." Izzy said, offering an extra chair to ken. He turned to Sora and Tai. "Can you guys tell us what happened in the pyramid?"  
  
Tai looked over at Sora, who nodded for him to start. "Okay…where do I start?"  
  
"The beginning." Sora prompted.  
  
Tai smiled. "The beginning, hmm…sounds like as good as place as any." Sora playfully elbowed him in the side. "Oww…" he rubbed his side, then clutched Sora's hand and held it in his own. "Okay." He grinned. "It started when Sora and I went into the pyramid…"  
  
Sora grinned. "I think they've gotten that much already."  
  
"As I was saying… Sora and I went into the pyramid…" Izzy and Ken looked at each other and sweatdropped. "…you guys were probably gone by then." Tai said, motioning towards Izzy. "OK, seriously. Sora and I were walking along the paths of the pyramid, heading towards our destination. As we were walking, I wasn't paying proper attention and I fell into a pit in the floor…"  
  
Izzy and Ken started laughing. "Tai, I knew you were reckless, but falling into a pit in the floor?" Ken joked.  
  
Izzy wiped his eyes of the laughter-tears. "I always get a good laugh at that part - because I know that Tai's perfectly alright, of course."  
  
Tai mock glared at the two geniuses. "Yeah well, I'm glad you're having a good laugh about it. I didn't think it was too funny…"  
  
"Neither did I," Sora added in, "…when it happened." She covered her giggles with her free hand.  
  
"Thanks Sora." Tai whispered sarcastically, squeezing Sora's other hand.  
  
Sora grinned. "Anytime."  
  
Izzy cleared his throat loudly. "You can continue whenever."  
  
Tai looked over at Izzy, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Your face is as red as my wings." Sora mused.  
  
"Speaking of your wings," Tai said, shaking off his blush, "When I was falling down I could see something coming after me. But my vision was blurry, so all I could make out was a pair of red wings. I thought they were Garudamon's wings, but then I reminded myself that Biyomon wasn't there. Then I blacked out."  
  
Ken studied Tai's face for a moment. "When you say that Sora has wings; what do you mean by that?" he looked questioningly at Sora.  
  
"When I say that Sora has wings, that's what I mean, Sora has wings." Tai replied. He turned to Sora. "Care to show him Angel?"  
  
Sora stood up in front of them, and to Ken's amazement, a pair of crimson-red wings slowly appeared from Sora's back. Ken hesitantly stood up and stared at the elegantly curved wings. Sora extended her left wingtip towards Ken.  
  
"Go on Ken." Izzy urged. "Touch the feathers. They're real. I've already examined them myself."  
  
Ken glanced up at Sora, who smiled warmly to him. Tai stood up behind her and stroked the feathers of her relaxed wing. Ken looked back over at the golden-yellow tipped fore-feathers of Sora's wing. He reached forward, gently touching the gold and crimson feather. To his surprise, he found that the feather was truly a real feather. It was silky soft to his touch. He drew his hand away. "How…?"  
  
Tai pulled Sora down beside him on the bed, her right wing curving around him. "I'll tell you more if you sit down and stop gawking at Sora.  
  
Needless to say, Ken sat down. "I wasn't gawking."  
  
Tai waved off Ken's denial. "I know what gawking is…"  
  
Izzy grinned. "That's only because you do it every day. Otherwise…"  
  
"Hey!" Tai shouted. "I do not gawk!"  
  
"Sure Tai." Izzy rolled his eyes.  
  
Sora sighed. "This is ridiculous…"  
  
"I do not gawk!"   
  
"Whatever…" Izzy snickered.  
  
"Back to my original question." Ken interrupted. "Sora, how did you get your wings?"  
  
"Save your questions for later." Tai cut in. "By the time we're done telling you what happened, you'll have plenty more to ask."  
  
Ken grinned. "At this rate I'll be 50 and losing my memory when Tai's done…" he whispered to Izzy.  
Tai ignored the remark, moving back to his original story telling position. "When I came to, I saw Sora sitting in front of me with her beautiful wings." He glanced at Sora, who smiled at the compliment.  
  
"I never asked you, Sora," Izzy stated, "what did you do the whole time Tai was unconscious?"  
  
"At first I tried to wake Tai up. But he just wouldn't wake up. So I did the only thing I could do at the time, I sat down with my back to him, crying." Sora replied.  
  
"Crying?"  
  
"Yeah. I was worried about Tai, and I was afraid of what he'd think of… you know…my wings."  
  
Realization dawned on Tai's face. "When I woke up I felt a small breeze. I thought it was just a draft, but now I know what it was."  
  
Ken looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"When I get worried or upset a wind arises. Sometimes I can control it and sometimes I can't." Sora answered, gazing up at the ceiling.  
  
"Your emotions control it…" Ken wondered out loud, brushing back his dark blue hair.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. " Izzy said. "We can discuss theories later Ken. Lets just have Tai and Sora finish their story."  
  
"Okay…" Ken replied softly, still contemplating the ideas running wildly through his mind.  
  
"After coming to, Sora told me about her wings. About how she first realized she had them after Datamon kidnapped her and when I was sucked back into the real world. We talked for a while until we decided that we should go find Datamon.  
  
"After passing through the firewall we came face to face with Datamon, except that he wasn't Datamon anymore. He was CompuDatamon." Tai continued with a growl.  
  
"Digivice." Izzy commanded. Tai snatched his off his belt and handed it to Izzy, who placed it onto the slot on his laptop. "The analyzer says that CompuDatamon is a data type Digimon with part of the virus attribute. That's strange…two attributes. Hmm…his attacks are Melt Down and Viral Blast." He typed a few keys. "It also says that for Datamon to digivolve into this digimon, he needed to use the digital power from another creature or thing." Izzy looked up. "That's probably why he was trying to get yours Sora. I wonder who…or what, Datamon used to gain that power."  
  
"I don't know," Ken replied. "What do you mean that Datamon needed to use the digital energy of something else to digivolve into CompuDatamon? Is it some new type of digivolving - like DNA or armor digivolving?"  
  
"DNA and armor digivolving aren't new, Digimon have been doing it forever. We, as the older digidestined kids, just didn't have the ability to do so with our Digimon. I think it's the same as this, except that it isn't really a form of digivolution, at least that's my theory." Izzy replied. He pressed a few buttons on his computer. "Mmmh…Tai, do you remember Myotismon?"  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
"I believe that he did the same type of thing as Datamon to digivolve into Venommyotismon, except at a higher level."  
  
"What do you mean, Iz?"  
  
"Well, Myotismon's bats flew around, taking the energy - or what we now know as the digital power - from all of Myotismon's former henchmen. My speculation is that Myotismon used their digital power to digivolve into his Mega form."  
  
"Even though I wasn't there," Ken began, "that sounds like a plausible theory." He looked around. "But what exactly is this digital power you've been talking about Izzy?"  
  
Izzy folded his laptop and placed it on his desk. "The digital power is the make up of all the digimon…"  
  
"Huh…" Tai replied. "I never knew that Digimon wore make up…"  
  
Sora giggled. "Not make up as in cosmetics, Tai!" she replied, giving him a sideways hug. "It's their mix of DNA."  
  
Tai blushed. "I knew that…"  
  
"So when Digimon DNA digivolve, like Stingmon and Exveemon, they're combining their digital power?" Ken asked.  
  
"Sort of like that, but I don't know if combining is the right word." Izzy replied. "But every time a Digimon digivolves, its digital power fluctuates to match that Digimon's level, attribute, and skill; and also the species of Digimon that it is, like Veemon for example. That's why there are alternate evolutions, like the fact that Veemon can digivolve into Exveemon, and as I have just discovered, he can also digivolve into Veedramon. The digital power is configured as the different aspects of the Digimon, from its eye color to its attack power."  
  
"Like when Greymon digivolved to SkullGreymon instead of Metalgreymon?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's another good example, I didn't think of that." Izzy replied. "Greymon's power fluctuated differently so he became the Virus-type SkullGreymon."  
  
Tai glanced up at Izzy's clock, standing up as he realized what time it was. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go. Dinner'll be waiting for me!"  
  
Sora took Tai's vague hint and stood up also. "Yeah, I have to go too." She replied.  
  
Izzy nodded as they walked towards his door. "Call us if you discover anything." Tai shouted, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ken looked over at Izzy with a grin on his thin face. "They really left in a hurry, didn't they?"  
  
Izzy laughed, stretching his arms behind his head. "I wouldn't expect any less. Sora probably had to work at the flower shop; and Tai's not one to miss dinner unless it's something really important, like the world being attacked by Myotismon again." His grin shrank as he pulled his arms from behind his head, his red and black shirt pulling forward with his movements. He leaned towards Ken, facing his inquisitive eyes towards the boy. "I heard you say something about emotions controlling Sora's power. What's your idea on that?"  
  
"My emotions were a major factor as to why I went to the digital world and claimed to be the Digimon emperor. I believe that the digital power ties in there. Maybe the digital power is related to emotions. We each have some digital power because we're the digidestined. And you said that I became the Digimon emperor because I wished it subconsciously; like Yolei, Davis, and Cody's different attire. That could be related too."  
  
"You're right," Izzy replied. "Maybe Sora wished something and the digital power within her was configured as her wings."  
  
"But does that mean that everyone else could have that added effect - even you?"  
  
"Maybe," Izzy sighed, "but when told me their adventure before, he mentioned that CompuDatamon has said that Sora had more digital power within her then us, and that's one reason why he kidnapped her."  
  
"That's when Sora got her crest, right? Maybe her digital power is related to her crest. Or maybe the virtue of it."  
  
"Well, Sora's crest is the Crest of Love. Hmmm…maybe you're right. Maybe the digital power has something to do with our crests' virtues." He glanced at his clock. "We'll have to talk more about this later. Thanks for your input Ken."  
  
Ken smiled, "Anytime," he turned to walk towards the door, holding Minomon in the crook of his arm. "Us geniuses have to stick together."  
  
Izzy grinned, "Exactly."  
  
~~~  
  
Tai looked down at his half-eaten plate of tofu surprise, his stomach grumbling in revolt to the dinner. "Uh, can I be excused?"  
  
His mother smiled, "Sure honey. But don't you want to finish your dinner?"  
  
Tai's stomach growled again. "No…I'm pretty full as it is."  
  
"Well alright dear."  
  
Tai quickly got up from the table, carrying his plate to the sink and rinsing it off. 'Maybe I should've invited Izzy over,' he thought to himself, glancing at the pot of tofu surprise on the stove, 'he'd eat this stuff.'  
  
He ran down the hall to his room, skidding to a stop at his bedroom door.  
  
"Tai, what have I told you about running in the house?!" his mom shouted from the other end of the hall.  
  
Tai grimaced. "Sorry!" he shouted back. Swiftly he darted into his room, shutting the door behind him. He plopped himself down on his bed, wrinkling the midnight blue covers. Turning on his side, he sighed contentedly, reaching for his nearby phone.  
  
Holding the receiver up to his ear with his hand, his other hand dialed an all too familiar number. "Please be home." He mumbled to himself, listening intently for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sora! I'm so glad you're home." Tai grinned, visualizing his smiling angel.  
  
"Oh Tai! I'm glad you called. I've been so busy today working at the flower shop since before and after I went to Izzy's. I needed a break." She sighed.  
  
Tai's grin widened. "How about we go to Matt's concert tonight? That should give you some relaxation. Plus everyone will be there: Matt, of course, T.K., Kari, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and I think Davis is coming too."  
  
"Yeah, I'd be happy to go! It can kinda be a digidestined reunion - except with a few hundred of Matt's screaming fans." Sora replied with a giggle.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tai replied. "The concert starts at 7:30, so I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Alright Tai. I'll see you at 7 then." Sora replied, her voice radiating with excitement.  
  
"By Angel." Tai grinned, clicking the receiver back into its stand. What a great concert this will be, Matt was dedicating his new song to Sora and Tai. A song that Matt had written especially for Sora from Tai, with a little help and prompting from Mimi. And Sora didn't even know…  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Kari giggled, her light frame positioned at Tai's bedroom doorway. Tai shot out of his daze. "About tonight…"  
  
"Yeah…" Tai replied dreamily. He looked up at Kari, who came and sat beside him on his bed.  
  
Kari smiled, "it's a beautiful song. Fits Sora perfectly."  
  
"You've heard it?"  
  
Kari looked over at her brother sheepishly. "Yeah, when I went over to T.K.'s, Matt was there practicing, and he played it for us."  
  
Tai grinned slyly. "You and T.K…" he chuckled, "you remind me so much of Sora and I when we were younger."  
  
Kari playfully ruffled her brother's wild hair. "I'm glad I get to be Sora." She smirked. "I feel bad for T.K. though, if he has to be you." She giggled at the thought.  
  
Tai grinned. "Very funny sis," he replied.  
  
Kari stood up and patted her brother on the head. "I gotta go and get ready for Matt's concert. Don't worry about bringing me, T.K.'s dad is bringing T.K. and I."  
  
Tai's face contorted into a satisfied smile. "You and T.K. again…"  
  
Kari smiled innocently and began to walk out of the room. "It's 6:30 you know," she called over her shoulder as she walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
"6:30…yeah I know." Tai replied sleepily, draping himself lazily on his bed. "Gah!…6:30!"  
  
~~~  
  
"…You can't take nothin' for granted  
You've gotta live life today  
  
I turn around   
And I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around  
And I can see what's ahead  
I turn around  
  
I can see what's behind me  
…I turn around…"  
  
Matt grinned as he finished his band's hit song, 'Turn Around' and as his fans screamed wildly. It was a relatively small crowd, considering that he had tried his hardest to limit the number of attendees so he so he could personalize this more to the digidestined - and Sora and Tai. It was important that there were others there too, since he was debuting a new song. His grin widened when he spotted his group of friends lined up close to the front and center. Taking the microphone, he motioned to his band mates that he was going to introduce the new song. Receiving their nods he stepped forward on the stage, his guitar hanging limply around his neck. He winked to Tai as he lifted the mike to his lips. Cheers rose from the dominantly female audience. "This next song is a new one I just wrote - with some incentive from my friend Mimi Tachikawa…" more cheers erupted and Mimi took a sweeping bow from her place in the audience by her boyfriend Joe. "For two of my very best friends, Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi!" Tai grinned from Sora's side and Sora looked from Matt to Tai with a puzzled smile. "Sora, Tai; T.K. and Kari made me promise not to embarrass you too badly, so I won't call you up here." Matt grinned at Tai and Sora's reddening faces, and T.K. and Kari's triumphant ones. Laughs and cheers echoed through the room. "So lets get this party rollin'. From Tai to Sora, this is 'Crimson Angel'.  
  
More screams resounded as Matt stepped back into his original position and began to play a sweet melody on his guitar.  
  
"My words may try to explain  
But they only cause more pain  
I need to have you by my side  
  
Watching from shadows I saw you fly  
Upon crimson wings to match your eyes  
  
I knew then that you had to know  
My love for you longed to show  
I had to let it go  
  
Crimson Angel  
In the fire of life  
On red wings of love you fly  
My Crimson Angel  
With our love I know  
I can fly  
  
The red-winged angel  
When you sing your song I can tell  
Love's not love without you  
  
When you smile I see the sun  
And I know that you're the one  
  
I knew then that you had to know  
My love for you longed to show  
I had to let it go  
  
Crimson Angel  
In the fire of life  
On red wings of love you fly  
My Crimson Angel  
With our love I know  
I can fly  
  
And I know now you have to know  
My love for you still longs to show  
I could never let you go  
  
Crimson Angel  
In the fire of life  
On red wings of love you fly  
My Crimson Angel  
In the fire of our lives  
On red wings of love we fly  
  
Crimson Angel  
  
My Crimson Angel…"  
  
Matt grinned down at Tai as he finished the song. Tai was holding a smiling Sora tightly in his arms, her head resting just below his chin, facing forwards toward the stage. Tai looked up at Matt and winked, then returned his attention to the angel in his arms. Girls swooned as Matt finished singing, his hand lightly striking a few last notes.  
  
Matt closed his eyes to hear the last chord die away. But instead of hearing the familiar loud cheers, he heard only a few confused voices…  
  
His sapphire eyes shot open. In front of the stage stood his 11digidestined friends, each one looking just as confused as he felt. Not a single screaming fan in sight, not even Jun. Quickly he looked to his left, then his right - his other band members weren't there, all of their equipment, but no humans to hold them up. All of the instruments lay strewed on the floor. Matt laid his guitar gently down in its case, and jumped down from the stage to join the others in their bewilderment.  
  
"What…happened?" Davis asked as Matt jumped down from the stage. "I didn't think your music was that bad…"  
  
"No, indeed it wasn't." A shadowed figure spoke from the entrance into the room. It walked forward to reveal the younger aged Gennai. "In fact, it was very beautiful." He reached the awed teens.  
  
"Gennai…! But then…where are we?" Izzy stuttered. "The digital world?"  
  
Gennai laughed. "Yes and no," he replied.  
  
"This guy's no help," Davis mumbled, "Where's that Benjamin guy?"  
  
Gennai turned to Izzy. "Izzy, do you have the DigiGems?"  
  
Izzy reached for his bag. "Um…yeah. Hold on a nano." He dug his hand into the bag and pulled out the two crystals, which were both pulsating with warm energy.  
  
"Good," Gennai stated, taking the gems from the boy.  
  
"You brought those things to the concert, Iz?" Matt sighed, annoyed.  
  
"What's this all about?" Cody asked, his emerald eyes glinting curiously.  
  
"Are our Digimon here?" Yolei added quickly.  
  
Gennai held up his hand. "Wait a minute! I'll explain if you all stop talking." He motioned for them to come closer as their volume level died down tremendously. In one hand he held the scarlet red DigiGem, then he handed it to Sora. "Take this." He said.  
  
As soon as Sora's fingers touched the glowing red gem, a bright red light flashed and enveloped her, and a strong breeze swirled around her. The radiant light died down to reveal Sora with her wings, the crimson feathers quivering in the dying wind.  
  
"Wha…!" Cody, Yolei, Davis, T.K., and Kari mumbled in surprise.  
  
"Sora! You have wings!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
Sora smiled, "I know," her fuchsia colored 3-quarter sleeve sweater and her long black skirt also seemed to catch the remaining breeze. Her light brown hair whipped around her face.  
  
Izzy turned to Gennai, his dark eyes full of wonder. He hurriedly pushed back a loose strand of red hair. "But why did that happen when Sora touched the DigiGem? It never happened before when she touched it."  
  
"Right now we are in what I know as the Shadow Digiworld - a time and place that is the Digiworld we know, but a dream version of it. Things occurring here may spread onto the digital world. This world is almost like a dream, but it's real. The DigiGems are more powerful here, because this world is composed of stronger digital power." Gennai replied.  
  
"That was about as clear as mud." Davis muttered.  
  
Gennai turned to face him. "That is why we are going to take this one step at a time. Even I don't know everything about this place. But if you try to figure it all out at once, its only going to lead you in circles and you'll never get back."  
  
Mimi brushed back her pink hair with her hand, "You mean you didn't bring us here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So then where do we start?" Matt asked.  
  
Gennai pulled four gems like the fiery orange one in his hand and the red one in Sora's, out of nowhere. "With these." He stated.  
  
"More DigiGems!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"These DigiGems are made of pure digital power, but they are stronger here in the shadow dimension then in the digital world or in your world." Gennai replied.  
  
Izzy gazed at the rainbow assortment of gems. "Since DigiGems are made of pure digital energy, they must be used for digivolving." He analyzed.  
  
"They can be." Gennai further explained, "as an added boost of power to alter the digivolution. But for this mission they will have a better effect on you."  
  
"On us?" Joe quipped worriedly.  
  
"Like Sora's wings." Gennai continued, "and her power for the wind. Here in the shadow world the DigiGems will enhance the digital power within you. But in the Digiworld and in your own world you won't have the power - only Sora will, because she had the strongest digital power. But only the original Digidestioned's power will be enhanced, with the exclusion of T.K. and Kari. You newer digidestined will have your true Digimon." As if on cue, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon all ran into the room, each one hopping into their human friends' arms.  
  
Mimi turned to Gennai. "What about us?" she asked.  
  
Gennai lifted up the vibrating orange crystal, then handed to Tai. As Tai touched the DigiGem a flaming orange light engulfed him, his navy blue shirt shimmering with the orange light. When the light faded, no one could see a dramatic physical change, but Tai could feel a distinct difference. "Tai, you control fire. When you get angry or if you don't keep your emotions in check, your power may get out of hand."  
  
Tai nodded as Gennai passed a green gem to Mimi, the green light flashing through the room. Within the green light there was a flash of purple light, flaring up as Izzy touched the purple gem handed to him. Matt received an icy blue gem, the azure blue light shimmering around his surprised features. A gray light filtered through the room as a misty gem was handed to Joe. "Mimi, you control plant growth. Izzy, you control electricity. Joe, you have the power of healing. And Matt, you control the power of ice." He looked at the assembled digidestined. "I could only manage to bring some of the Digimon here with me. So for you six I have recruited some creatures from this world. But you probably won't need them to protect you. They'll be more of a guide to you." Into the room came 5 Digimon, each one more familiar to the teens then they expected.  
  
"A-Agumon?" Tai shouted, running up to a dinosaur-like Digimon.  
  
The Digimon grinned an Agumon grin. "I'm Sapphimon. I'm the DigiNeo of Agumon. Some call me blue Agumon." Sapphimon responded, his light frosty blue body stood up in front of Tai. He looked like Agumon, same size, shape, and even the same voice; but he was blue. His eyes were a bright lemon yellow, and his claws were a shimmering black.  
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: Sapphimon, despite his small size, is a tough little Digimon. Always ready to help his friends out of a problem, he uses his 'Pepper Frost' attack to cool his enemies temper.*  
  
"DigiNeo?" Izzy wondered aloud.  
  
A Tentomon-like Digimon hovered towards the surprised Izzy. "That's right." It replied in an insect-like voice very much like Tentomon's, "We're the DigiNeos, or the New." The insectiod Digimon landed in front of Izzy, closing it's curved pale yellow shell over its wings. "You can call me Betulomon. I'm the DigiNeo of Tentomon." The Neo-Tentomon lifted his green and blue head, shifting his small multicolored body. His bright orange eyes glinted up like jewels to Izzy.  
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: Betulomon is a very knowledgeable Digimon who uses his intellect to make up for his lack in brawn. Using his 'Static Air' he shocks his opponents so that they can't attack back while he puts a plan of escape into action.*  
  
"We've been told that the DigiNeos forms are more superior than the original Digimon forms." The DigiNeo form of Gabumon spoke, his gray and red fur shuddering over his lime green lizard body, "But we," he encompassed all of the Neo-Digimon with a swipe of his purple claws, "don't believe it. We want to live in harmony with the Reu-Digimon, or the Originals." He walked up to Matt and bent his head in a bow. "I am Fuirrmon, DigiNeo of Gabumon."  
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: Loyal through and through, Fuirrmon is often known as the Noble Digimon. Guarding small villages of Emermon and Tsandmon with his 'Emerald Shadow', Fuirrmon doesn't tolerate the works of evil.*  
  
Neo-Palmon walked up to Mimi; her dark violet plant-like body glistened with shimmering lavender sparkles. She stopped in front of Mimi, lifting up her wide leaf-like palms to her. "As you can probably tell, I am the DigiNeo of Palmon. You can call me Petallimon!" the deep pink eyes of the Digimon showed Mimi as much innocence as her best friend, the original Palmon had.   
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: Don't mess with Petallimon's 'Toxic Vines'! She may look like a sweet little plant, but her appearance can be deceiving. Friends are much more important to her then anything else.*  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" said a familiar voice that unsurprisingly jumped Joe. It was DigiNeo Gomamon, and he had just walked up to find Joe wide-eyed.  
  
Joe smiled and kneeled down in front of the navy blue and aqua Digimon. "You must be the DigiNeo of my old pal Gomamon."  
  
The DigiNeo grinned. "You've got that right! Now you guys are catching on!!" he placed hid wide flipper-paw on Joe's outstretched hand. "My name is Swavemon!"  
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: Swavemon always has a joke to lighten the darkest mood. He calls on his fish friends for help, using his 'Aquatic Swarm' attack.*  
  
Joe looked down at the creature grinning up at him with reddish-orange eyes. "Swavemon? Like 'wave' with an 's'?"  
  
Davis jumped up. "No Joe! 'Swave' as in that shampoo stuff!"  
  
"Uh Davis…" Yolei spoke up. "That's Suave…"  
  
Davis rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I meant…"  
  
Gennai looked around. "Sapphimon, where is Lilamon?" he asked.  
  
The blue dinosaur turned his head from Tai. "You know Lilamon, she went to find Petitemon. She thought that maybe he could help. She should be back…" he replied. "But just in case, I'll go look for her." He turned his light blue body, prepared to run out after his friend.  
  
"No need Sapphimon!" a voice called, the warm tone echoing off the room's walls. Sapphimon grinned fondly as suddenly a light-purple colored Biyomon flew into the room, followed by a small silver Digimon. The lavender bird flew deftly over the group, then dropped lightly beside the winged Sora, the small silver Digimon tagging slowly behind. Lilamon looked up at Sora with the same love-filled eyes as Biyomon, but in a much darker shade of purple. "I'm Lilamon, as Sapphimon has probably told you. And I'm proud to be the DigiNeo of Biyomon." The lilac colored bird smiled warmly, inclining her feathered head towards Sora.  
  
At the mention of her best friend, tears welled in Sora's eyes; she dropped down to her knees and flung her arms around the Digimon. Her crimson wings shook limply as she embraced the small creature, Lilamon's downy feathers softly tickling her neck and arms. As Sora opened her watery eyes, her gaze fell upon the small silver Digimon that had come in with Lilamon. It was Patamon! No, it was Petitemon. Sora slowly reached for the curled up Petitemon, gently resting its soft silver body in the crook of her arm. Petitemon looked up at her with eyes of molten gold; "I'm Petitemon…"  
  
"…the DigiNeo of Patamon." Sora finished with a grin. His golden eyes glinted like molten jewels as he smiled a Patamon smile. He shook his graceful bat-like ears, catching a glint of sunlight from the nearby window in their shiny starlight silver.  
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: Lilamon is the always-caring, ever-loving best friend of Sapphimon. Along with Sapphimon she watches over smaller Digimon, such as the ever patient Petitemon. Her 'Helix Tempest' is a powerful attack that she only uses to reassure her friends' safety.*  
  
*DIGIMON ANALYZER: The small silver Digimon known as Petitemon may be cute and innocent, but when angered you'd better watch out! He is many times accompanied with Lilamon, Sapphimon, and many times Fuirrmon, he adds in his 'Petite Bubble' to help them out.*  
  
Tai turned to face Sora just as she stood up with the energetic Petitemon in her arms, and Lilamon standing faithfully by her side. He looked down quickly at his new friend, whose bright saffron yellow eyes glinted with anticipation for the upcoming adventure. Together, Tai and Sapphimon walked up to Sora and Sapphimon's best friend, Lilamon. Petitemon grinned at Tai, spreading out his long, thin wings and gliding out of Sora's arms, landing on Tai's head, flattening his mop of chestnut brown hair. Sora grinned, glancing down at the conversing Sapphimon and Lilamon, then back up to Tai's caring smile and Petitemon resting on the boy's hair-covered head. "It looks like we made some new friends."  



End file.
